Beary
|-|Green= ─ +1 |-|Blue= ─ +1 +2 |-|Purple= ─ +1 +2 +3 +4 |-|Orange= Awakening Gear ─ +1 +2 |-|Red= ─ +1 |htmlQuotes = Main Page Dialogue • voiced by Kayano Ai "I heard the clops, are you the prince here to pick me?" ─ On summon. "Humpf......" ─ Defeated. "Bear, let's go..." ─ Ultimate. "Plebs, go away..." ─ On selection. "Where are my crystal shoes?" "A prince on that star will take me there." "?" "?" "Eh......What is this place... Where's my sister... It's strange..." Interaction Quotes "You are so gentle, master... The way you pet my head is totally different from my sister." ─ Touch. "Master... Please don't do it next time, though it's... sweet." ─ Kiss. "Master... What if my sister would see us doing this..." ─ Massage. Intimacy Visit "What's this? New bear for me?" Toy Bear "Are you a friend of sister Elisa?" "No? So you are here to give me a bear?" "It's not my birthday yet..." "This bear is... so cute, I love it, thank you..." "You may... come over anytime..." Bear Family "Time for afternoon tea~" "I'm having a bear party, want to join us?" "Look, this is Inky, he is a black bear, that's why I call him Inky." "This bear is... so cute, I love it, thank you..." "That one is Cuta, because she has a huge bow-knot on her head, so cute~" "That huge one is Sturd. He is the biggest, and he needs to protect others." Lost in Enemy Camp "Lost?" "Hmm... at that time, the maids suddenly disappeared." "Then I followed the instructions of my bear." "And I met a man who wanted to gave me some candies... but I was not interested, so I left." "Anything wrong?" Welcome to Bear House "Do you want to see my bear house? No one else has ever seen it..." "Ah... Even sister Elisa has never been there." "Sister Elisa doesn't seem interested... because many bears are from her." "You are the first one who sees it besides the bear thief." "Hmm,the bear you gave me... I placed it in the most prominent place." Shiny Gift "This is the key of my bear house, feel free to enter..." "You may take any bear if you want." "Why..." "Hmm, because... because..." "I like you more than bears..." World of Bear (Engagement) "Ah... This is..." "For the first time... I feel so happy for receiving a gift besides bears!" "Bear house belongs to both of us now!" "No, I don't need bear house, being with you is enough." "Let's have a party, a party with you, nothing else, just me and you, only bears around us, bears belong to us." Special Gift "Master.. I want to give this teddy bear to you. Will you accept it?" Gifting "Aw... I like my bears more." ─ When disliking a gift. "Cute as my teddy bears." ─ When liking a gift. "Oh!! This is even cuter than my teddy bears! Thanks, master!" ─ When loving a gift. Obs. Loving, liking or disliking a gift will have no impact on the Intimacy gain. |htmlSynergies = Bio Elisa's younger sister, Beary is also a princess of the royal family. She grew up in the influence of her sister's poisonous tongue, developing a relatively cold personality. Beary is always making fun of others, and she often gets lost for paying too much attention to candy sellers. She always finds her way back home, though. |hasSkins = 1|awkSkin = 1|availableSkin = 1 |awkCard = 1|skinCard = 1}} Category:3 Stars Category:Intelligence Category:Rear Category:Perity Category:Awakened